Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{20} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 320.202...\\ 10x &= 3.202...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 317}$ ${x = \dfrac{317}{990}} $